The Small One
by Korie Himura
Summary: Kenshin and Sanosuke turn into something intersting. Secrets are revealed and Yahiko is no longer the youngest! Rated becuase of later language and sugustive rape and such things.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. YOU CAN'T SUE ME BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The Small One  
  
Prologue  
Yahiko sighed; he hated being the youngest. If only Kenshin or Sanosuke was younger than he was -maybe even Kaoru- then he could prove that he wasn't just a child. But well, lets face it, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
He looked up into the nighttime sky thoughtfully; he had once heard that if you wish upon a shooting star the wish might come true. Then as if the Gods were looking down on him a star sailed across the sky. Then he made his wish.  
  
"I wish Kenshin and Sanosuke were younger than me." He said softly, he didn't like doing such childish things but, well, he was desperate.  
  
He fell asleep soon after.  
******  
  
Very short but I always keep my first chap extra short. REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was also kinda rushed, sorry. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
The Small One-Chapter 1  
Yahiko woke up to Kaoru's scream. He remembered that Sano had stayed there that night and was secretly thankful, he hated to admit it but if it made Kaoru scream if probably wasn't a good thing. He ran out to the kitchen. (I can't remember what it's really called. That's really sad cause I grew up in Japan...)  
  
He wanted to scream too.  
  
There in the middle of the kitchen, putting food on the table no less, were 2 little boys. One was very tall and looked like a 4-year-old Sanosuke, hairstyle and all. The other boy looked like a 3-year-old Kenshin, scar and all. The 2 boys blinked up at them for a minute (Chibi-Kenshin came to Chibi-Sano's chest) and then both bowed so that they were on their knees and their hands were folded in front of them, their foreheads touched their hands. Yahiko stepped forward and picked both boys up (they were too light for comfort) and deposited them on the couch in the living room. Both boys just blinked at him. Yahiko grinned trying to be friendly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yahiko and this is Kaoru, who are you 2?" He asked sweetly still grinning from ear to ear. The Sano look a like spoke up.  
  
"I'm Aoshi and this is Shinta, but Chief Sagara calls me Sanosuke and Shinta Kenshin." When he spoke Shinta let out a frightened squeak.  
  
"AOSHI! We're not 'posed ta speak in front ah people! 'Specially our new masters!" He cried, in his fright forgetting to do what he had just implied, shut-up. (What I mean is that Shinta/Kenshin implied that Aoshi/Sano should shut-up.) Fortunately Aoshi got what his friend meant, his eyes widened in fear and he along with Shinta gulped and bit his tongue. Yahiko looked at the 2.  
  
"What do you mean *you're new masters?* It's okay to speak in front of Kaoru and I and you're definitely not our servants." He said calmly. Kaoru had already left the room. Aoshi was once again the 1st to speak up.  
  
"You're our new masters. We woke up in your house and since we're slaves that means that our old masters and either you or Lady Kaoru bought us. Shint' he said it was okay to speak." The last sentence was directed to the redhead currently trying to hide behind Aoshi, it was working out well, Yahiko could only see him because of a bit of red hair sticking out. Yahiko reached out and pulled Shinta out from behind Aoshi, it was a bit disturbing the way he could hide behind Aoshi. He saw the way Shinta winced and looked like he was preparing himself for a *lot* of pain.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru and I aren't gonna hurt either of you. I just like to be able to see whom I'm talking too. I'm going to go talk to Kaoru for a minute; you 2 stay here. You can move around the room but stay in it." He said letting go of Shinta's arm. He moved towards the door and noticed out of the corner of his eye how Aoshi immediately wrapped his arms around Shinta and how Shinta had started shaking, this worried him deeply.  
  
"Kaoru, I need to talk to you." Yahiko said quietly. Kaoru was in the kitchen with her head on the table. Kaoru just nodded.  
  
"Is that Kenshin and Sanosuke?" She asked as soon as they got to her room. Yahiko sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"I don't know. The mini Sano says that his name is Aoshi but that some dude named Captain Sagara calls him Sanosuke & that the mini Kenshin's name is Shinta but the same guy calls him Kenshin. This is all really confusing. Oh and before I forget, don't touch Shinta. He flinches as thou he thinks you're going to hurt him, so just don't touch him and let him know that you're friendly before you even think it. Aoshi took in the fact that we aren't going to hurt them long before Shinta so just let him get used to you." He said sighing.  
  
"Got all that? Let's go back before Aoshi's mischief making side kicks in. I think we've figured out that they are Sano and Kenshin so let's be nice and patient until they go back to normal. Oh and one more thing, they both think that one of us bought them from their old masters, they're slaves. If they ask we bought them so we could raise them properly. Oh and that other people bought their friends if they ask where their friends are." He said and walked back into the living room. Kaoru just followed not knowing what else to do.  
  
When they got back Shinta and Aoshi were asleep on the couch, Shinta was wrapped up in Aoshi's arms. Kaoru opened a closet and draped one of the blankets on top of the 2. She picked the thickest blanket, after all it was in the middle of December. One of Aoshi's eyes popped open and he silently raised an eyebrow. She just smiled at him. He let go of Shinta and let the blanket take his place. When he came out of the covers he smoothed out his clothes.  
  
"Hello, you're Lady Kaoru?" He asked, she nodded. "I take it Master Yahiko filled you in?" Another nod, "You can call me Sanosuke or Sano, don't care which. Call Shinta Kenshin, please. We aren't exactly fond of our birth names." He said as an explanation. She just nodded.  
  
"You 2 can quit calling me Lady and Yahiko Master." She said calmly. He nodded. "You can go back to bed if you like. If you want to stay up you can tell us about yourself. We don't know much." She said. He gave a longing look to the comfortable warm spot he had previously occupied but shook his head.  
  
"It's okay as long as I can stay in here. Kenshin gets scared if he wakes up and I'm not there. Of course I'm the same way so I can't exactly complain..." He trailed off here.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked pulling up 3 chairs and mini table. Sano gave her a pained look but began.........  
****  
Sorry it's so short, I promise I'll write more next time! Sano's gonna turn into a terror in later chaps, sorry if he seems too serious right now, I'll make it better in like 2 chapters! PROMISE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Click the little blue button!!!!!!!  
Thank you,  
  
Chaos  
  
faerie-chan  
  
MidnightHitokiriX  
  
dreamaker13  
  
Moon Angel 


	3. SORRY!

I'm sooooo totally sorry it's been so long! It's just that I've kinda been in the hospital, *giggles nervously* yah don't need to know why. Anyway I'm giving this fic up to my dear friend Rena Lupin, 'cause I really don't have any time to work on this anymore. (Sniff) Damn finals. Anyway you can probably find this in her thingy in a couple days. So sorry!  
  
Love,  
  
Korie Himura 


End file.
